


The Lie in a Fairytale

by extremelylargebees



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Family Bonding, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelylargebees/pseuds/extremelylargebees
Summary: You can't run from the past, particularly when your brother, who you haven't seen in five years, shows up unexpectedly in your hotel room.





	The Lie in a Fairytale

As Puck flew, he had a clear view of the little Greek village. It was built into the mountainous landscape, and overlooked the cerulean blue Mediterranean Sea. He could tiny figures gathering, meeting up with one another to relax and celebrate the end of the work week. He thought he could hear the laughter of children.

Exhaustion had settled deep into his bones earlier that day, and had stubbornly stayed there. Puck had spent his morning exploring hidden alcove for some magical jewel an enthusiastic patron had requested. The stone was easily found and given, in exchange for a generous commission. Puck could feel the weight of the money in his pocket.

He would trade it all just to find his room.

Puck reluctantly landed on the streets, in an empty alleyway where he could remove his invisibility charm without frightening the mortals. Once visible, he tried to navigate the twisting streets, asking passersby for the location of the inn he kept a room at.

He luckily stumbled upon a rare gift shop, which had far more accurate maps of the village than the one on his phone. From there he was far more easily able to navigate his way.

He finally managed to find the inn, in the part of town that seemed to consist less of families and the elderly, and more people with a dangerous glint in their eye. The village harbored a small Everafter community, which mostly existed for the reason Puck was there- to conduct shady business. Puck tried to avoid working for anyone that could in turn cause trouble for him, intentionally or not, but he often found himself in the company of those who didn't mind it.

The front door of the inn opened up to a bar and restaurant, which was already beginning to fill with patrons. He passed a troll at one of the stools who was already slurring her words. He gave a curt nod to the bartender, who also owned the place, and then ascended the stairs to his room.

When he arrived at his door, he dug a key out of his pocket, and then inserted it in the lock. With a bit of force, he shoved the door open.

A man was sitting on his bed.

Puck instinctively reached for the knife in his belt. The man jerked back, and held up his hands.

This threw his face into the meager lamplight. Despite the shadows, Puck immediately recognized him, despite the surprisingly low timbre of his voice as he protested Puck's assault.

"Mustardseed?" he exclaimed.

Mustardseed got up from the bed, and brushed off his already clean slacks. He was as formal as ever.

"Hello, Brother."

Puck smiled tightly in return to his greeting. Though he hadn't changed too much in the five years since Puck had last seen him, there were still some noticeable differences. He still had a lean build, one that Puck shared, but his shoulders had broadened. His jawline had become more defined. His hair was a shade darker, and less closely cropped.

Despite the slight changes in his physical appearance, he still maintained straight posture and a highly held chin. Puck always thought his crisp mannerisms made him reek of royalty. While Puck had to make an effort to act regal, Mustardseed seemed simply to be that way.

"Wow, I, uh… can't believe you're here."

"Yes, well I think you'll be pleased to hear that I have practically covered half of Europe trying to locate you," Mustardseed said.

Puck shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. He could barely suppress a grin

"I move around a lot," he replied.

Mustardseed's brow crinkled before he managed to smooth out his facial features. "Anyways," he said. He then cleared his throat. "I thought it important we caught up with one another."

Puck raised his eyebrows. When one has lived couple thousand years, being apart for what amounted to half a decade was negligent.

"I didn't know you did pleasantries," Puck remarked.

"I want to know how you're doing, Puck," he replied carefully.

"It's only been five years," Puck countered, his tone curious, not aggressive.

"Ever since I've begun to age, I've…felt time more," Mustardseed explained.

Puck frowned. "'Felt time?'"

"Change seems to be occurring faster," he attempted to explain. He then furrowed his brow. "Haven't you 'felt' it too?"

Puck had, but he isn't in the mood to have some deep talk about the relativity of time and their immortality. Instead, he shrugged. "I guess…"

"So you won't mind telling me what you have been doing? Possibly over a meal? I am completely famished from my journey." Mustardseed said. He had effectively drawing the conversation back to what he wanted in the first place.

Puck stared at his brother. Mustardseed wasn't one to dance around the issue, something Puck had always appreciated about him. He had to be hiding something.

On the other hand, Puck was indebted to his brother. He and their mother had assume all the responsibilities that were supposed to be on Puck's shoulders. The least he could do was humor Mustardseed.

Puck's shoulders slumped, as he internally mourned the loss of the nap he planned to take.

Mustardseed, observant as ever, noticed. "Do you have other plans?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Puck let out a sigh. "Nah, I'm free," he clarified. "C'mon, I know a place."

As he turned to leave, Mustardseed cleared his throat.

"What is it now?" Puck asked, exasperated.

Mustardseed looked him over, with raised eyebrows. "You're going to go out covered in filth?"

Puck dragged his hands over his eyes. He glared at Mustardseed, who merely blinked back at him. He swore the corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

Puck relented. "Geez, Mom, I'll change," he exclaimed. Puck then trudged to the sole wardrobe in the room.

"'Mom'?" Mustardseed repeated, his tone tinged with humor.

Puck glared at him. "Just wait downstairs."

"Oh, it's quite good to see you again," Mustardseed commented. He left the room.

After he shut the door, Puck shook his head and sighed.

0O0O0

About ten minutes later, Puck made his way down the inn's stairs and into the restaurant/bar area. His hair was still damp from a shower, and he wore fresh clothes.

He smiled when he spotted Mustardseed among the patrons. He stood near the exit while he observed the scene before him. Though he wore a common outfit, his usual leather jacket and jeans, his straight posture and impeccable cleanliness set him apart. However, his brother was not naive; anyone who gave him a double look, he returned with a dangerous glint in his eyes. One that seemed to show he was, in fact, one of the deadliest Everafters in the inn.

When Puck approached Mustardseed, he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Mustardseed rolled his eyes, and then left.

Puck jogged after him.

"You'll never find a suitable bachelor with that attitude," he said, once he was beside him.

He ignored Puck.

Once outside, Puck removed a pendant from his worn, leather jacket. He then pulled on it, which caused the pendent to split in half, and another chained to emerge from the original one. Mustardseed watched the process with mild interest.

Puck handed one half of the pendant to Mustardseed, and strung the other around his own neck.

"It creates a shield of invisibility around the wearer," Puck explained. "The restaurant is a bit far from here, and in the more human part of town."

Mustardseed lowered the pendant around his own neck. With a firm nod, the brothers took to the skies.

The restaurant was white, and therefore stood out more easily against the brownish-red buildings. The person that ran the gift shop had said it was a good place to eat. Since he had been human himself, he doubted the place attracted many Everafters. Though the kingdom of Faerie currently resided halfway around the world, and Mustardseed had claimed he hadn't come to discuss it, Puck wanted to be sure no one was eavesdropping.

The only people visible were one or two waitresses, and a handful of customers. The two fairies were the only ones who looked like they were younger than fifty.

The waitress struggled to contain a smile as they ordered their meals. Mustardseed threw her a confused look.

"Forgive me, it's just your language is a bit outdated. Our little corner of the world doesn't get as many students of the classics as the cities. It's been awhile since I've heard that dialect."

Mustardseed frowned and opened his mouth, out Puck cut in.

"It's fine. Your country has such a rich and unique history, you should be proud."

The middle-aged waitress blushed at his flattery, mumbled a thanks, and then left the table with their menus in hand.

Mustardseed raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you do flattery?" he murmured.

This time, Puck actually rolled his eyes. "Since I realized that you can more effectively shut people up with it than when you insult them."

Mustardseed nodded slowly, as he digested his strange, yet plausible logic. "I suppose explaining that you're language is so outdated because you learned it a few thousand years ago isn't an acceptable response."

"Good thinking," Puck said, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

He looked out a window by their table. They had requested to sit near the back of the restaurant, where other customers couldn't what they would surmount to as a bizarre conversation.

When he turned his head back to face Mustardseed, he realized he was staring at him.

"What?" Puck nearly snapped.

"I thought you said you would tell me what you have been doing the past five years," Mustardseed replied.

Puck sighed. "Fine. I'm sort of a treasure hunter."

Mustardseed frowned, clearly not understanding.

"Well, Everafters will either pay me to search for an item for them, or I'll search for it on my own accord and sell it to the highest buyer," Puck explained.

"That's interesting" was all Mustardseed said. There was an almost imperceptible hint of disapproval in his tone.

"Yeah," Puck responded. Why did Mustardseed care how he avoided being king?

"Have you been operating out of the Mediterranean?" he then asked.

"No, I travel all over the world, usually in Afro-Eurasia," Puck explained.

Mustardseed gave him his usual, calculating nod. He looked up at Puck again.

"How long do you usually stay in one area?" he asked.

"I don't know, it varies," he replied. "It could range from a couple days to a month."

Mustardseed's already furrowed brow creased even more. "Do you get tired of moving around all the time?"

Puck bristled. He was getting annoyed with how one-sided their conversation was. "No," he replied. He tried not to sound too vindictive. "If I stay in one place for so long, I find myself wanting to move on."

Puck expected Mustardseed to wither slightly at his declaration, that he was perfectly happy without a home. However, Mustardseed's eyes widened. His then tilted his head and pursed his lips, which Puck recognized as his look of concern. This confused him. Hadn't he just confirmed he was perfectly content?

"What have you been up to?" Puck asked. He wanted to smack that look off Mustardseed's face.

"I've been helping Mother run the kingdom, is all," he said nonchalantly.

Puck grimaced. He was supposed to be the acting king, but as of then, he was only one in name. It was for best: if he were truly in charge, Faerie, which was already on the brink of disintegration, would definitely fall apart. Though it was better he had stepped away, he couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving his brother and mother to run everything.

"And how's that been?" Puck asked, slightly quieter than before.

If Mustardseed held it against Puck for leaving, he did not show it. "It's stressful, but it's also rewarding," he replied. There was a faint smile on his lips.

Puck merely nodded.

"Your old friend, actually, just began working there," Mustardseed said.

Of course, that was when the waitress returned with their food.

Puck had felt his heart, irritatingly enough, skip a beat. An image of blue eyes and a wry smile floated in front of his mind's eye. He swallowed.

Mustardseed thanked the waitress for their meals. Once she left, he continued.

"She works in the new justice system, as a lawyer. I've heard she has her family's knack for solving cases," Mustardseed said, with a forced lightness.

Puck practically felt his brother's eyes gauging his reaction.

"You mean Sabrina Grimm?" Puck asked, as he had cut into his chicken. His knew his voice hadn't achieved the certain lightness he was aiming for. The name sounded strange on his tongue. It had passed through his head so many times, but was never uttered out loud. He felt as if he had just told a secret he wasn't supposed to.

His brother dropped his thinly-veiled expression of concern and instead looked at him with exasperation. It was an expression Puck was more used to seeing on Mustardseed, and caused him to relax slightly.

"Yes, I mean Sabrina Grimm. Do we need to play such childish games?" Mustardseed asked, with a sigh.

Puck shrugged. He popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. "You could have been talking about Daphne," he said, as he chewed his food.

Mustardseed only shook his head in response.

"How is that crazy family doing, by the way?" Puck asked, unwilling to give up his act his mere mild interest.

Mustardseed's jaw stiffened, and he glanced up at Puck almost nervously.

"What is it?" Puck asked, for once not caring at the dread in his tone.

"Actually, Daphne came to me, asking if I knew where you were," Mustardseed carefully explained.

"Is everything okay?" Puck questioned, alarmed.

"Yes, yes, they're all fine," Mustardseed replied, waving his hand. "Actually, I guess, in an objective sense, things are going rather well for them-"

"Could you be clearer?" Puck snapped.

Instead of snapping back, as Puck expected, Mustardseed just sighed. "Her sister, Sabrina, is courting with another man-"

"I know that," Puck cut in.

Mustardseed raised his eyebrows. "You do?"

"Yeah, things hadn't gone well the last time we saw each other," Puck said, with forced airiness. "I decided to see if she was hanging around Faerie, but I actually saw her in Central Park. On some sort of date."

Mustardseed's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, Puck."

Puck waved on hand, as if it were all in the past. Under the table, his other hand was clenched in a fist.

"It was three years ago," he said. He didn't elaborate further.

Mustardseed's mouth parted. "So you don't know then."

Puck's brow furrowed. "Know what?" he asked slowly.

Mustardseed sighed, and his shoulders slumped as he did.

"She's engaged, Puck."

He stared down at his food. Besides a vaguely nauseous feeling and the hammering of his heart, Puck was completely numb.

"-of the Grimms could locate you."

Puck blinked. "Huh?"

Mustardseed's brow creased in sympathy. Puck wanted to smack him.

"Sabrina wanted to invite you, since you were so close with and the family for years," he explained. "But despite their efforts, they hadn't been able to locate you."

He then pulled a piece of creamy stationary from his pocket, and handed it to Puck.

Puck leaned back in chair, and studied the invitation. It read:

Mr. and Mrs. Grimm cordially invite you to join them

In celebrating the holy matrimony of

Their daughter, Sabrina Grace Grimm

To

Bradley Christopher Roberts

On the sixteenth of June, two thousand-

Puck put the invitation back on the table. He had read enough.

In three months, Sabrina would be married.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he smiled at Mustardseed, who had been staring at him the whole time.

Puck then began to eat his chicken, as cheerfully as one could. It tasted like nothing.

"So?" Mustardseed asked.

Puck swallowed. "So what?"

"Are you attending?" he asked, his tone deadly serious.

Puck shrugged, while his eyes remained on the plate. "Maybe, if it fits into my busy schedule," he muttered.

Mustardseed fell back into his chair. Puck could feel his gaze on him.

"You're unbelievable," he said.

Puck snapped his head up. "Gee, that definitely makes no sense," he deadpanned. "What kind of weirdo doesn't attend his ex-girlfriend's wedding? That wouldn't be awkward at all."

Mustardseed glared at him. "Don't you see what this is?" he hissed. "She's extending the olive branch. It would do you good to accept it, and finally get some closure."

"We haven't been together for five years," he muttered. "That's enough closure for me."

Mustardseed continued to stare down Puck as he ate his chicken.

He laughed humorlessly. "It seems working on the black market as turned you into a liar."

"I'm not doing anything illegal," Puck snapped. "And I'm not lying. It's over, and I've moved on."

"By the gods, you roll your eyes like her."

"Plenty of people roll their eyes."

"You didn't start talking like the humans until you met-"

"Like a normal person-"

"You tensed up at the mere mention of her-"

"I did not-"

"Just admit it," he said quietly. Puck's voice had risen, but Mustardseed had managed to stay at the same volume. "You still love her."

He slammed his a fist on the table. "I do not."

The whole dinner had shushed, and everyone was staring at them. The only noise was a tinny radio. Puck could see their waitress's eyes bounce between them.

Mustardseed reached a hand out. "Puck-"

"You know what?" Puck announced. He stood, avoiding his brother's grasp. "I would like a drink."

He walked out the door, not caring if Mustardseed followed him.

He was immediately assaulted by the beautiful view of the Mediterranean Sea, and surrounded by a warm breeze. He stormed along the cobbled road, not stopping when he heard the door of the restaurant open. The sound was followed by fast footsteps, faster than his own. When a hand touched his shoulder, he whipped around.

"Don't touch me," Puck snapped. He then turned back and forged ahead. He hadn't bothered to see his brother's expression.

"You always do this!" Mustardseed shouted after him.

Pedestrians along the street slowed down and stopped talking to one another. They instead focused on him and Puck.

Puck kept walking.

"That's perfect, Puck, running away from your problems will definitely make them go away."

Puck picked up his pace. He didn't care for his brother's psychoanalysis.

"You're just the coward Father predicted you would be!"

Puck froze.

The only thing he could hear was his heart beating in his ears. People were staring, but he did not care.

He turned back to face Mustardseed. He stood about ten paces away, heaving. His eyes and mouth were wide open.

"I didn't mean…" he faltered.

Puck charged at him. When they were toe-to-toe, he dragged up his brother by the collar of his jacket.

"What am I supposed to do?" he questioned through clenched teeth.

Mustardseed said nothing. His icy blue eyes stared Puck down, despite that he was looking up at him.

Puck shook him by the collar again, and shoved his face a breath away from his.

"Any thoughts?" he barked. His voice cracked.

Puck geared up to punch Mustardseed. He felt him stiffen, preparing for the blow.

His eyes remained steely.

At the last second, Puck slumped. He released Mustardseed's collar, and turned away as his brother scrambled to regain his footing. People began to approach them, to ensure Mustardseed was okay and keep Puck from attacking him. Puck brushed them off, the fight already drained from him.

Puck gazed up at the endless sea of stars. For four thousand years, they have gazed down on him. He had even talked to them, after he had ran away from Faerie, and was living in the woods of Ferryport Landing. For a moment, he felt like an eleven-year-old boy again, crying to the stars because there was no one else cry to.

He felt Mustardseed's eyes on him. He struggled to resist the urge to run. He approached his brother, who watched him with a wary eye.

"Here's my hotel room key," Puck said, as he threw it to Mustardseed.

He easily caught it, but regarded Puck with wide eyes. "Where are you-?"

Puck didn't hear the rest of his sentence. Instead he lost himself in the crowd, until he came across one of the village's many alleyways. He then put the pendant around his neck, and took off to meet his only true companion, the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! If you notice any errors or have any advice, don't be afraid to tell me!
> 
> This story will probably 2/3 chapters, tops. It's basically an extended one-shot. I'm going to try and finish it within the week.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
